Hippolyta and Her Daughters
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Have you wondered just how much Hippolyta really TRULY loves Wonder Woman and her JLA daughters? Read this heartwarming story and find out.


**Hippolyta and Her Daughters**

It was a quiet Sunday night at the Watchtower as Wonder Woman, Talia al Ghul, Black Canary, Mera, Batwoman, and their JLA sisters were busy texting their girl pals when their mother Hippolyta came in.

"Ok girls, past your bedtime. Get into bed, so I can tuck you in." Hippolyta cooed, entering the room wearing a blue robe and her black hair braided into a ponytail.

"Oh Mommy, we were having so much fun. We just wanna stay up for a few more minutes. Please?" Dinah whined, forming puppy-dog eyes as the girls did the same. Hippolyta couldn't help but chuckle at her daughters' cuteness.

"I know girls, you want to stay up like your mother. But if you live under Mommy's roof, then you need to go to sleep, so in the morning you'll have more energy and more beauty. Now close your little eyes and go nighty-night." Hippolyta instructed, the girls groaning as they got into their beds.

"Dinah, I really wish you'd do something with your stuffed animals! Last night, they nearly knocked me off the bed." Talia hissed as Dinah snuggled with her precious teddy bear from childhood.

"Talia, remember, Dinah has her stuffed animals if she has any nightmares. May I remind you of you sleeping with a stuffed rat when you were little?" Hippolyta reminded as an embarrassed look on Talia's face formed.

"I didn't know that. Hmmm, where can I find one of those?" Vicki wondered, as she was fluffing her pillow. "I'll show you in the morning sweetie. Now did all of you say your prayers?" Hippolyta asked as she tucked the girls in and gave them a kiss.

"yes. I wuv you Mommy." Dinah yawned, hugging Hippolyta. "mm, I love you baby girl." Hippolyta cooed, giving Dinah a big kiss. "ok girls sweet dreams. Mommy will check on you in a little while, ok?" Hippolyta spoke, turning off the lights as she wound up the alarm clock by the nightstand. Blowing the girls a kiss, Hippolyta shushed them soothingly then whispered, "Sleep well my angels. I love you" then quietly closed the door halfway.

"Well, I for one am **not** sleepy." Talia finally whispered as the others agreed, except for Dinah whom was sound asleep, sucking her right thumb while clutching her teddy in her left arm.

"Shhhh! Dinah's asleep! You know she starts wailing if you wake her up!" Mera hissed, Talia rolling her eyes as Vicki gave Dinah a loving kiss on the forehead.

"Well in that case I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Lois yawned, laying down and drifted off to sleep. Pretty soon, both her and Dinah began to snore.

"Oh great. Just what I need; my two big sisters snoring like chainsaws on a log." Power Girl groaned as footsteps echoed through the hallway. "shhh! Mom's coming! Go to sleep!" Helena hissed, the girls closing their eyes as Hippolyta tip-toed into the girls' room.

"aw, all my babies fast asleep. You're such lovely sleepers." Hippolyta whispered as she quietly moved to Dinah's bed, gently picked her up and rocked her in her arms as Dinah sleepily placed her hand on Hippolyta's chest.

While Hippolyta hummed a lullaby, Talia tried to stay awake but Hippolyta's soothing song instantly made Talia drift back to slumber. Even Diana started to soundly sleep better, as her snoring joined the rhythm of Hippolyta's quiet melody.

"You're the best mommy in the whole world." Dinah mumbled in her sleep. Hippolyta's smile widened brightly as she kissed her daughter on her forehead as she tucked Dinah back into her bed and stroked her blonde hair.

"Hush. That's it, little Dinah. Dream on, baby girl. Dream on." Hippolyta whispered, as she leaned in to kiss the girls' foreheads as she watched her daughters sleep peacefully, knowing they're safe and sound in her loving care.

"You are all very special children. I am so **very** proud to be your mother. You will **always** be my little munchkins. Mommy loves all of you very, **very** much and I will always keep you safe in my arms when you're awake and when you're sleeping. I will always be with you, in your thoughts, your feelings, and your dreams." Hippolyta softly spoke as she sat down by her bed and watched her daughters' snore and dream.

Later that night, just as soon as Hippolyta fell asleep, she felt a tugging on her shoulder. She woke up to see Dinah kneeling by her bed, clutching her teddy bear and her childhood blanket.

"Dinah. Did you have a bad dream, sweetie?" Hippolyta asked quietly. Dinah nodded, as Hippolyta gently scooted over, letting Dinah lay her head down on the pillow. "It's ok, you can sleep with Mommy." Hippolyta cooed, kissing Dinah goodnight.

"Goodnight mother." Dinah whispered sleepily, as she fell asleep. Hippolyta patted Dinah's back as she snored softly before whispering "Goodnight my little girl. Dream sweetly" and slowly drifted back to sleep.

The next morning…

"Good morning, my lovelies! Time to wake up!" Hippolyta cheered as she shook Talia's shoulder as she drooled on her pillow. "What is it? I was having such a good dream" Talia yawned, as she hugged Hippolyta before getting up.

"Helena? Wake up, big girl. Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Hippolyta chimed, as Huntress yawned and rubbed her eyes before smiling as she kissed Hippolyta then got up to brush her teeth.

After the others were up, Hippolyta and Dinah entered, the latter still in her Hello Kitty pajamas. "Um, Dinah, aren't you forgetting something?" Helena gently teased, Dinah blushing shyly. "Don't worry Helena, Dinah gets dressed after her morning nap, remember?" Hippolyta reminded, before smiling as Dinah quickly plucked her head on the table and started to snore.

"well, no wonder she's a heavy sleeper." Talia deadpanned as Hippolyta scooped Dinah up and carried her back to her room and rocked her in her arms before tucking her into her bed.

"Goodnight my little angel. I love you." Hippolyta cooed, kissing Dinah goodnight as she gave Dinah her teddy bear as she closed the door behind her.

The same day, as before…

The girls were in their bedroom playing on their smartphones before Hippolyta came in wearing her green skirt and matching heels.

"Ok girls, nap time! Did all of you say your prayers?" Hippolyta asked as she hugged and kissed her daughters while she tucked them in.

"I don't know Mom, I'm not that sleepy. I mean, I just had a five minute rest in the sauna" Talia added as Hippolyta shushed her soothingly, rubbing her back and patting it. Within seconds, Talia was asleep.

"Ok, goodnight my lovelies. Dream sweetly." Hippolyta cooed, turning off the lights as the girls drifted off into slumber and began to dream.

Diana dreamed of being on a cruise to the Bahamas and winning Miss Congeniality. Helena dreamed of being pregnant and having twins with Batwoman. Karen and Vicki dreamed of rescuing abandoned puppies from shelters and adopting stray pets. Lois and Selina dreamed of white wine and jewelry, Mera and Zinda dreamed of becoming a top Air Force pilot and winning a model contest. Talia dreamed of dining in an exquisite restaurant with Batman. And Dinah, well, she dreamed about Hippolyta and sleeping in her relaxing warm arms.

Hippolyta smiled softly as she listened through the monitor as she could hear the girls' snoring. "Music to my ears. Oh, how I just love it when my children are sleeping." Hippolyta sighed as she tiptoed into the girls' room to check on them.

"Talia, you silly girl. You don't nap in **that** position." Hippolyta teasingly scolded as Talia snored on her bed, her upper body over the covers. Hippolyta gently lowered Talia's legs under the covers and tucked her in. Talia then grunted in her sleep before she rolled over. Hippolyta kissed her forehead and let her dream on.

Hippolyta then walked over to Karen and Vicki's twin beds and smiled as they were hugging each other in their sleep. "you two are so cute." Hippolyta whispered, giving both of them kisses as they slept. After checking on Selina, Lois and the others, Hippolyta then walked over to Dinah's bed and couldn't help but smile as Dinah was sucking her thumb in her sleep while clutching onto her teddy bear while next to her laid a pillow with the words 'World's Best Mom' on it.

"Dinah, you are just the sweetest little girl." Hippolyta cooed, giving Dinah a big kiss as she snored. "ok, Mommy will let you girls get some sleep. Nighty-night kids." Hippolyta whispered, closing the door.

Later…

"Ok my darlings, time to wake up!" Hippolyta chimed, shaking Talia's shoulder. "mmm… five more minutes Mom. Please?" Dinah whined sleepily, the others yawning growing extremely tired after the Area 51 raid that morning. Hippolyta nodded her head saying "Ok sweetheart, Mommy will let you girls sleep in for a few more minutes"

"Great. Thanks, Mother." Talia yawned, going back to bed as soon as Hippolyta got out her harp. "wha? Are you gonna sing us some Katy Perry?" Vicki mumbled, half asleep as Hippolyta chuckled lightly. "No you silly little girl. Mommy is going to sing you a little lullaby to help you sleep." Hippolyta then played the harp, humming a soothing lullaby as the girls listened intently. Vicki's eyes grew heavy. Karen and Diana started to grow tired as well.

By the time Hippolyta finished singing her song, the girls were sound asleep. "shh. Sweet dreams girls. Have a lovely slumber." Hippolyta whispered, giving them a kiss as she cradled Diana in her arms and slowly swayed her in her arms.

"My little Wonder Woman… My little baby girl." Hippolyta whispered happily, shedding a joyful tear as she was so proud of how Diana and her sisters grew from innocent, small children into strong, brave and bright young women. Hippolyta smiled as she rubbed her growing belly as she had found out she was pregnant with a **boy**. For the first time in decades, an Amazon male.

"You're all going to be big sisters soon. But don't worry, I'll **always** have the utmost time and devotion to my original babies." Hippolyta whispered as she quietly placed Diana back into her bed and tucked her in.

Nine Months Later…

The soft twinkling of the lights shone in the girls' bedroom as Hippolyta was cradling her sleeping newborn son in her arms while Dinah and the girls slept. "goodnight little Eric. I love you." Hippolyta spoke, kissing her son as she laid him down in his cradle by Hippolyta's bed. Hippolyta then got up to look at all the gifts everyone gave her at the baby shower. But the best gift of all was the portrait of Dinah holding her new baby brother for the first time. Hippolyta couldn't have been a more prouder mother.

She then got on her knees and crawled over to Dinah's bed where she slept. Hippolyta quietly picked her up and rocked her in her arms while she whispered "I will always love you, for as long as I am immortal, my baby girl you will always be." She then kissed Dinah's forehead and placed her back in her bed, smiling as she watched all her children sleep.

**And that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
